


Holographic Heart

by CheriiboiPanda



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: (He's in shock), (eventually anyway) - Freeform, Accents, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aphrodisiacs, Broken Kaito, Choking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cruelty, Crying, Drugged Sex, Face Slapping, Family Dynamics, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gang Rape, Graphic Description, Hair-pulling, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Blood, Minor Original Character(s), Mocking, Multiple Sex Positions, No Lube, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shame, Shock, Spit As Lube, Summer, Trauma, Unconventional Families, Verbal Humiliation, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriiboiPanda/pseuds/CheriiboiPanda
Summary: A day right in the middle of summer, in Tokyo, Japan. A day meant to be just another one, nothing special. Until an unplanned stop on the way home leaves Kaito vulnerable to be taken just feet away from the ones he considered family.Abused, traumatized, and left wondering why him, Kaito has no choice but to pick up the pieces of what three strangers broke.(please read the warnings, they're there for a reason. Stay safe out there.)





	1. The Void is Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic contains graphic descriptions of rape in chapter 2, please keep that in mind. If it's too much, like 90% of the smut I write is consensual, so you can check out my other works instead.
> 
> The first 3 chapters were actually originally one chapter, but it just kept growing in length and I had to split it up, hence why I'm posting them at the same time, since I still want them to be read together.
> 
> There are more tags to be added, but I will do so as I go along. Also there will be a ship, later on. I already have an idea of where this will head, but I haven't tagged it yet to avoid spoilers and it's not yet relevant. I'll just hint that it's between Kaito and another male~ ~~(because when is it not)~~

It was abysmal. This entire day was pitted against him. The heat was heavy, layered thickly on top of the bare patches of skin peeking out from his clothes. Meanwhile, thick crowds gathered in the busiest part of the city, where he found himself unhappily stuck in, simply emanated body heat around him even as the sun beat down on everybody.

With a heavy sigh and sweat dripping down his jaw, Kaito unceremoniously removed his muffler, wondering to himself why he thought he could get away with wearing it on today of all days. Not-so-sneakily tucking the garment into Meiko's bag, Kaito fanned himself with his other hand as his brow furrowed in displeasure.

"I think Nii-san's more fit for winter than summer~" Rin commented, an easy smile on her face as she watched Kaito lift his shirt away from his body to try and invite a cool breeze underneath.

"Hahaha! Are you seasonal, Nii-san? Like Mikan?" Miku said with a laugh.

"Mikan Nii-san!" At Rin exclamation, the two girls dissolved into uncontrollable giggles, Miku nearly toppling over, saved only by bumping into Rin's side.

"Don't get too hyper, you guys," Master called over his shoulder, smiling gently at the sight of his Vocaloids having fun. Even Kaito couldn't fight the contagious laughter and found himself letting a tired smile tug at his lips.

Master's smile faded to an apologetic one as he turned his head in Kaito's direction. "It'll be a little longer until we can go back, Kaito. I'm sorry, just bear with it a little longer."

Kaito shook his head, pushing his hair out of his face and tucking some of it behind his ear. "No, it's okay, Master," he said with a contrived but reassuring smile, "I can handle this. The recording studio has air-conditioning, doesn't it?" They still had one more stop before they headed off to the studio, but if it was cool there, Kaito decided he'd focus on that. Well, it wouldn't take so long to get home if it weren't for the fact the home studio was being remodeled. The new look, with up to date equipment would be worth it, but for now it was the godfrosaken reason for these trips in the blazing heat.

Kaito was more than willing to do it, anything for Master, but his low heat tolerance protested. Still, he kept his complaints to himself, only letting off his displeasure with body language and carefully constructed comments and questions.

"Home has an AC, too." Meiko smiled wistfully, reaching up to adjust her sun hat in a heat-induced haze.

Master regarded her with slightly widened eyes, a little taken aback by her current condition. "...I think Meiko-san doesn't do too well in the heat either. Uhm, let's just hurry it up." The other three nodded in eager agreement, none of them willing to face the sun bearing down on them from a cloudless sky any longer than they needed to.

***

To be honest, Kaito wasn't exactly necessary here. He couldn't help but take note of it. All he was there for was to provide a deeper set of vocals for the harmonies. He didn't need to do much at all, he thought, Master could have even done it himself. And Kaito could've stayed home all day - in their big, _air-conditioned_ apartment - like Len, Luka, and Gakupo had.

He shook his hair out, pushing the thoughts away. No, actually, he was happy to be needed. Honored, even. But, the unbearable summer heat had gotten to him and soured his mood, so he couldn't easily reflect those feelings outwardly.

"Good job, everyone!" Master's kind voice brought Kaito back to reality. He watched from the back of the room, seated on a black leather couch that wanted to fuse to his skin even in the cooled room, as Master, Rin, and Miku entered one after the other. Meiko seemed enthused by the vending machine in the hall earlier, so Kaito reasoned that's where she was, if not close behind the others. "You all did great. We ran a little behind schedule, so it's gotten kind of late. Let's not wait around and just head home now, okay?"

Kaito perked up at the news that they could head home. He went to stand and winced as he had to peel himself off the couch, the unforgiving couch sticking to his back where his shirt had ridden up. They were all quick to gather their things, exhausted from a busy day and wanting to relax at home.

A pang of guilt hurt Kaito's stomach. Well... the Vocaloids could relax, Master still had work to do, even at home. He worked so hard. It was admirable and he liked keeping busy, he always said, but Kaito wondered if it was difficult. He didn't want Master to overwork himself and get sick. So often, Kaito would wonder down the hallway during a sleepless night, looking to get a snack or just some mental stimulation to help fall asleep, when he'd see Master's door open. He'd peek his head in and see Master hard at work at his computer, no matter how late it was. It was worrying.

Meiko rejoined the group on their way out the door and Kaito was relieved to see she seemed to have regained her sense and no longer wobbled along, overheated with a dreamy smile. A thought occurred to him, pertaining to his beloved muffler still tucked away in her bag, but he decided he'll get it back when they get home. The sun may be ready to set, but it might still be too warm to wrap his neck up like usual.

"Ah, it's more bearable now, at least." Rin reached her fists towards the sky, stretching her stiff body. A comment Kaito could agree with.

He felt a tugging at his shirt and looked back to find Miku looking at him with eager eyes. She leaned up on her tip-toes to whisper a request in his ear that made him laugh. With a nod, he knelt down, reaching behind himself and offering up his back to her.

"Yay~! Thank you, Nii-san!" Miku hopped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing in relief to be off her feet. Kaito adjusted his grip on her legs to keep her from falling and hurried to catch up with the rest of them, falling into step beside Master at the front of the group.

"You worked hard today," Kaito said over his shoulder, flashing a smile Miku couldn't see. She squeezed him a little tighter, hugging him as thanks for the praise.

"I'm tired..." She sighed, though even the complaint sounded self-satisfied. She always got that kind of tone whenever she put her all into singing and felt proud of herself. She once confessed it's because it made her feel like an adult, working hard at her job. "Hey, hey, Rin!" Miku suddenly leaned back, removing one hand from Kaito's shoulder, to call out to Rin behind them.

"Hey! Don't lean too far!" Kaito gasped, nearly tripping over his own feet. As he regained his balance, Master reached over and placed a hand on the center of Miku's back to steady her.

"Be careful, Miku-chan. You could both get hurt," he warned gently. Miku flushed red in embarrassment and apologized while Kaito shot Master a grateful look.

As Rin jogged up beside Kaito, ignoring or not hearing Master's warning to her to stay out of the street, Miku regained her earlier excitement. "Hey, when we get back, do you wanna play that new game? I swear, I can totally beat Len in stage 3 now!" She bounced up and down, Kaito having to adjust his posture with a sigh as her eagerness could not easily be quelled even by the threat of falling on her butt.

"You're still such children," he couldn't but laugh, a mischievous grin adorning his face. Immediately, Rin and Miku's high-pitched protests about their ages pierced his ears, but their differed words blended together and Kaito couldn't actually pick up on either of their points.

While Miku whined at the teasing, she kicked her legs childishly, only to send one of her sandals flying off her foot and into the middle of the street.

"Ah!" Without a second thought, Rin rushed out into the road, bending over to pick up the dropped sandal.

"Hey!" Master suddenly snapped angrily. A cold shock shot up all 4 Vocaloids' spines, freezing them all in place as they turned their heads in Master's direction like some synchronized dance of fear. Master's once gentle expression had shifted, he suddenly looked beyond pissed. Rin shrunk back at the unexpected outburst. If she were a cat, her ears would be pressed flat on her head, her back and tail raised in alarm.

"What did I just say about staying out of the street!?" His voice had reached a volume none of them had ever heard from Master, his tone firm, a growl from the back of his throat as he grabbed Rin's arm, dragging her back over to where the others stood, looking on in stunned silence. Rin quickly tossed Miku's sandal to her as she passed, which Miku awkwardly struggled to put back on her foot from her position on Kaito's back, her hands clumsy.

Master made Rin stand on his left side, both him and Kaito now acting as a buffer between her and the road. He took a moment, sighing in irritation, before his shoulders slumped and he gestured for everyone to keep moving with a quiet, "it's getting late. Come on."

The silence was thick, suffocating, the two youngests' earlier jubilation abandoned. Kaito kept his head bowed, eyes fixed on his boots as he didn't dare to speak up and possibly turn Master's anger on him. An anger none of them had ever had the misfortune of seeing from their usually easy-going master in all the years they lived with him.

Somehow, Meiko was braver than he. "You sounded like a father just then, Master." She laughed lightly, though Kaito felt at least half of it was forced, an attempt to lighten the tense mood that had created balls of lead in all their stomachs.

It seemed to have an effect, though. Master let out a breath and smiled crookedly, albeit a bit tiredly. "Yeah. Sorry about that. Next time, let me take care of something like that, alright, guys? It's just..." He paused, seeming to be searching his mind. His voice was quiet, as if his words were weighing heavy on his heart. "A driver is more likely to see me or Kaito, but definitely not Rin."

He left it at that and the group silently agreed to do the same, none of them wanting to push the issue further.

The walk had continued in silence, no longer so heavy now that Master's mood had perked up, at least a little bit, but Kaito figured they were all lost in their own thoughts about what had transpired. It was clearly out of concern for Rin and nothing more, which was understandable, but Kaito still regarded this newfound gap in Master's personality a bit unpleasant to experience firsthand. He all but guaranteed Rin wouldn't keep her mouth shut about it when they got home.

For several minutes the silence remained unbroken, until Master took a quick look at his phone and cursed under his breath. "Oh, damn... Okay." He gathered everyone's attention with a wave of his hand. "I thought I made sure I got everything, but I forgot something. Let's stop at a convenience store before we head home, okay? Last stop, promise."

They offered obedient nods and followed Master's lead to the closest convenience store, which luckily wasn't too far.

***

Kaito buried his hands in his pockets, bouncing on his heels as he glanced around the empty street a bit nervously.

Master had offered to buy snacks for everyone, as compensation for making them run around all day, which immediately lifted everyone's spirits. Kaito decided to remain outside and wait, but eagerly asked for Häagen-Dazs, to which Master laughed and promised he would get whether he had asked or not. Kaito was easy to read in that aspect, a creature of habit regarding his snack of choice.

It was taking them a bit long though and Kaito had started to feel a bit vulnerable, standing out there alone. His back felt bare, where his eyes could not reach, as if a growing presence was silently creeping up to his unsuspecting body. But, every time he looked over his shoulder, he found nothing but empty street. Perhaps because this convenience store was located by a back road, not traveled as frequently, especially in the late evening as the time was now nearing. Just paranoia tapping on his shoulder and melting into his shadow the moment he turned his head.

The setting sun cast gradient oranges and reds, turning the sky into a battle of warm colors that did not feel so warm in the lowering temperature that came with nightfall and the stretching silence that forced Kaito's ears to pick up on the small rustles of nature.

He spared a glance into the big windows that revealed the interior of the store and saw Rin and Miku crouching down by shelves full of candy. Meiko browsed various cans and bottles of juice. Master, he noted, was nowhere to be seen. Hm. Probably just couldn't see him.

Maybe, he'll just go in and join the others until it was time to leave...

Just as this thought entered his head, a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him back against a broad chest. All in the span of a second, a cloth was pressed firmly against his face, just as his reflexes forced an involuntary gasp of surprise. A sweet yet undeniably chemical-like smell filled his lungs and coated his tongue in destructive panic that rose up in his throat.

He tried to struggle, but already his limbs felt heavy, his eyes starting to close to black spreading out from the edges of his vision. He heard heavy breathing in his left ear, the arm around him squeezing him tighter and forcing out air he no longer had in his lungs.

The last thing he saw as consciousness ran from him was the quickly dimming fluorescent lights of the inside of the convenience store getting farther away, his one last hope slipping from his grasp right in front of his eyes as he felt his feet drag along the ground, barely able to lift his arm and weakly reach towards a salvation he would not get and, the thought entered his brain like a bullet to the head, he may never see again.

Was this the end for him?


	2. Don't Weep for Me

He felt heavy. As if his body had been immobile, soulless and unconscious in an unnatural tomb for centuries like an abandoned deity forgotten in what should have been eternal slumber.

His mind struggled against chemical induced fogginess, fighting to regain consciousness. Muffled voices reached him, but it felt like his ears were full of cotton, they didn't sound far but he couldn't for the life of him make out what they were meant to be saying, nor any details about the bodies those voices belonged to.

His eyelids tried to protest, but he managed to crack one open enough to make out the blurry image of a cracked and darkly colored wall about a foot away from his face. With this piece of information, his brain managed to piece together other parts of his environment. Beneath him, where he had apparently been sleeping, was a bare mattress. His point of view seemed low to the ground, so he assumed it was only the one laid out on the floor. Eyes trailing lower as much as they could without him moving his head, he found... nothing. Just more of the same dull paint on the wall much farther from him. The place seemed barely furnished, in fact he wasn't sure he wouldn't find that the mattress he lay on was the only furniture in the room, were he to turn his head.

Taking a careful breath, he attempted to move himself. He found it wasn't too difficult to shift a bit, but his muscles didn't want to do much more. Alarm bells went off as something occurred to him, something in the back of his head warned him this situation didn't seem right. His head swam, he couldn't figure it out. He was disoriented and a bit scared to be in an unfamiliar, dingy environment, yet he felt like he was forgetting something, teetering on the edge of blacking out again with his usual senses that came with consciousness just out of reach of his outstretched hand.

What... was happening? In fact... where is he? Wasn't he just... somewhere... where was it?

An soft, involuntary groan escaped him, confusion pushing to wakefulness that brought his foggy mind to awareness. The noise halted the voices he had previously tuned out to focus on figuring out what was going on. They started up again, but this time they seemed to be getting closer. Muffled nonsense slowly cleared up in his steady ascent to coherence.

Before he could realize what this meant for him, a hand had reached out and grasped his chin, yanking his head to the side so he came face to face with a man leaning over him.

Kaito was jolted out of his stupor, eyes widening as a wave of memories flooded his head. Earlier today - was it still today? - the studio, the walk home, Master's outburst, the convenience store, the... the convenience store...

The arm that captured him and dragged him away from his family.

Was it this man who pressed the cloth to his face and knocked him out, who stole his safety mere feet away from the others? Who was he...?

Who... are you...?

The questions came to him, but he couldn't voice them, shock closing his throat and choking his words. It was only as he swallowed hard, his throat feeling dry, that he realized the man was speaking.

"Ya awake, pretty boy?" An accent that sounded all but Japanese nearly blended his words together and Kaito strained to understand. The strange man grinned, but the look was nothing close to friendly. Kaito felt like a bunny cornered, facing down a slobbering, ravenous wolf. "Been out for a while, right. Kept us waiting, but we didn't want to start without ye full attention."

Start what? Wait, "us"? "We"?

Kaito blinked up in confusion at the man towering over him. His shoulder was grabbed and he was turned over roughly, a wordless protest escaping his throat, til he faced the other side of the room.

Well, he was right about it being hardly furnished, only a dresser and TV on a table that looked on its last legs - literally, one leg was broken in half, held up by a stack of books - adorned the rest of the room. But that's not what he focused on. Instead, he couldn't take his eyes off the other two men lounging in chairs situated in a semi-circle facing him.

Where the man that greeted him gave off the aura of a hound with a sure kill, the other two were different. One looked like he worked out, strong arms crossed but legs spread a bit too far apart, seated in the edge of his chair and leaned back, an expression that made one not want to mess with him on his face as smoke drifted up from the cigarette between his lips. The other was different, leaner. Younger even, if Kaito had to guess. He wore a smirk on his face, easily meeting Kaito's gaze with a dark look overcoming his hazel eyes. The man had a look that, if Kaito had passed by him on the street, he would describe as cool if a bit too edgy, but meeting him here in this barren room, Kaito saw him as nothing more than terrifying.

All 3 men's eyes bearing into him, placing him as center of attention, drew his own attention to himself. He became very aware of his skin. Specifically the fact it was completely bare.

Laid out on a mattress, with 3 men he'd never seen before in his life eyeing up his very much nude body, a million questions crowded Kaito's brain, each as important as the last. Who were they, where was he, what do they want from him, what was happening and _why_ was it happening. He still didn't have the capacity from his earlier mental fog to make a decision, each question wanting to be spoken at the same time.

Finally, his mouth moved on its own, picking at random. "Wh-who are you...?" His voice almost sounded foreign to him as it reached his ears, small and afraid, sleep laid thick on his lower range.

"He speaks!" The man above him laughed cruelly. They collectively ignored his question, the two on the opposite side of the room getting up and walking over to them.

With a sense of dread, Kaito attempted to push himself up, only for a boot to harshly plant itself on his shoulder and push him down, holding him in place. Fear rose in his throat, the color draining from his face as the men closed in on him.

"Now," the youngest was speaking, acting like the ring leader for their group, "I won't lie. You're not exactly who we were looking for."

As he spoke, the man crouched beside him, walking his fingers up Kaito's stomach, which shuddered in response with his fear. "But! Going after the big fish would've only gotten us in trouble."

He paused, his lips curling into a dark smile that made disgust, confusion, and fear all roll up in a ball in Kaito's gut. "You see, Kaito. We had our sights set on lil sis Miku-chan." Miku? Kaito's eyes widened. No! They can't! Whatever they wanted to do, they better leave Miku alone!

"I know what you're thinking," the punkish man met Kaito's gaze steadily, sensing his thoughts that he couldn't vocalize. "Of course we can't take Miku like we did you. If anyone touched a hair on her precious little head, there'd surely be a riot. That's where you come in, Nii-san."

The nickname slid out of the man's mouth like black sludge. Like oil spilled in water. That word with that voice just didn't mix. "Oh. I think I'm older than you, though. So, maybe you can call me Nii-san?" He smiled at the idea, but Kaito felt like cringing.

"Anyway," He stood, and walked off to some other part of the room, out of Kaito's field of vision, "the most famous of them all? Of course we couldn't just knock her out and drag her off. So, we took the easiest one instead. The third-rate Vocaloid who no one would notice is gone."

It stung. Kaito felt his muscles tense as the offensive comment registered in his head. "Th-they'll notice..." he murmured, cowardice refusing to let him raise his voice any higher.

"Hmm?" It was the hound-like man's turn to speak, apparently. "Aye, well, maybe they'll notice. _If_ they do, they won't care. Ya're a guy, after all. Ye can handle yeself." His tone nosedived to a low challenge, his feral grin permenantly glued to his face. He was taunting him, knowing full well Kaito couldn't fight back. Knowing full well he had no choice but to take whatever they planned to do with him. And he mocked him brutally.

_No one will care. If they happen to notice, no one will care..._

Kaito felt stupid as tears stung his eyes and blurred his vision. That wasn't true, he knew that. It wasn't true. It wasn't... was it?

His heart skipped a beat. No! How could he doubt Master? How could he doubt the Vocaloids he treated like a family, who treated him like family?

Every thought was halted by a sudden pain in his arm. He yelped at the feeling of a needle piercing him and turned his head to see, eyes wide and face ghost white, an oddly colored liquid in the syringe disappear in his vein.

Immediately as the plunger was pressed down, Kaito felt a chill wash through him. His pupils dilated, his body drinking up the foreign substance like wine, panic smothered before it had a chance to bury itself in Kaito's brain and sound the alarm, because with what came next, it felt _so damn good_ his own body didn't want to listen to his logic.

The cold was almost immediately replaced by a fire that started in his arm where he'd been pricked and quickly spread its branches throughout the lines of his figure, filling every crevice of his stardust-made body with burning heat that numbed his brain and drove his thoughts in one direction. A direction he knew was the worst way to head, but he couldn't stop it.

His lower lip trembled as he fought to speak. "Wh-wha... did you..." His voice broke off into a whimper, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip.

The man that held the needle smiled knowingly. "We brought you here for a reason. You're a guy but that won't stop us. You'll take Miku-chan's place for us, okay?"

His thought circuits were sticky with liquid candy, slowing in the face of the drug that was injected in his veins. It took him a moment to catch what the man had said, about taking Miku's place, but by the time it caught up to him, an experimental hand was placing itself on his stomach. It moved upwards, ghosting over his flat belly and leaving trail of fire in its wake, leading all the way up to his chest, then collarbone, and finally his neck, fingers lightly grazing his throat. The very first touch invoked a gasp from Kaito, heaving his chest upwards and rolling his head back. A spark was ignited in him, a tingling feeling out towards his erogenous zones that ached to be touched.

This reaction was apparently the signal, as hungry hands suddenly descended upon his vulnerable body.

The punk latched his lips on Kaito's neck, startling a whimper from him, while the wolfish man who had just been touching him groped at his chest. There wasn't much to grab, but he still dug his fingers in the soft parts between Kaito's ribcage and dragged his thumbs across his nipples. Instant gratification rewarded with the immediate hardening of Kaito's nipples, a shiver coaxed up his spine.

His mouth moved, hesitant. He tried to form his lips around vehement protest, but each time his captor clipped his hard bud with a nail and reduced his voice to a gasp. His fingers curled around the fabric of a shirt whose owner wasn't clear to him, body squirming under ministrations backed by wicked intent.

Kaito swallowed hard, stammering, "n-no. St... op..." Tears blurred his vision. Fear and lust raged a war inside him, shaking him to the core and beginning to pull at the seams barely holding him together. His rejection of their advances went ignored, not that he expected any cooperation even when he cried out again.

Fingernails softly scraped against his thigh as he felt the burly man make his move, spreading Kaito's legs apart and seating himself on his knees between them. He could barely make out the man's features, watching him with a teary, pleading look. From behind, a set of hands pushed on his back, forcing him into a sitting position. As he lifted his head, he realized he was nearly face to face with the rough-looking man's crotch and his eyes widened. He felt a stomach press up against his back, one of the other men getting on his knees behind him and gripping the back of his hair to keep his head in place. His arms were forced behind his back by the man's other hand that easily took hold of both his wrists and kept them in place. Suddenly feeling very claustrophobic, Kaito tried to wiggle free, though all the strength in his limbs had vanished and the attempt wasn't much of an attempt, he was still awarded with a painful yank on his hair that caused him to whimper pitifully.

"I'll be your first customer, boy," the man in front grunted, reaching down to unzip his pants. While Kaito internally panicked, but couldn't do much more than squirm sluggishly in a fruitless attempt to break free again, the man behind him laughed and spoke up, voice hinting to him being youngest of the three.

"Listen to you! 'Boy'? 'Customer'? Really? Trying to make yourself sound like the villain here?" The jabs went ignored, instead denim opened up to the hard jut of a threatening appendage pointed right at Kaito's face. Whatever drug they gave him wasn't enough to override the flood of panic rising in his throat, his thoughts stuttering and errors congregating into one long internal scream that begged him to move, to fight back and run away. He couldn't do any of that. At the same time as he felt the hot press of the man tip's against his defiantly closed lips, he felt his own shame between his legs, his cock stiff as a board and leaking pre onto the stripped mattress.

Overwhelmed and full of embarrassment at his body's uncontrollable reaction, Kaito felt the hot wash of humiliation in his flushed face that released itself in the form of tears sliding down his cheeks. He sniffled, trying to push back against the man behind him as his face twisted in anguish and he swallowed his sobs. The man wasn't having any of it, a harsh yank on his hair forced his head back as well as allowed the tough man in front to force his thumb inside Kaito's mouth the moment he parted his lips to yelp. The pad of his thumb pressed to the inside of Kaito's cheek, right between the rows of his teeth so even if he wanted to close his mouth, he found himself stopped.

"Don't bite or you'll have hell to pay." A threat Kaito wasn't willing to challenge, but almost wished he could if he weren't nearly able to see the end result play out in front of his eyes. He didn't know how he'd get out of this even acting out his submissive role, but it was clear he _wouldn't_ get out of this at all, were he to anger any of them.

Immediately, the salty taste hit him and made him want to recoil if not for his hair being in a tight hold, forcing his head into an awkward position that kept the tears pricking his eyes. The smell made his stomach turn as the turgid shaft of the burly man's cock stretched his jaw to its limits, inch after inch forced past his lips into his reluctant mouth.

The foul smell coupled with the unknown drug had his head spinning before long, his eyes unfocused on the pelvis drawing closer to his face. A dark kaleidoscope danced in his line of sight, psychodelic entropy making him want to pass out right then and there, but his body wasn't allowing. He mumbled incoherently around the mouthful and the man towering over him sighed a somewhat pleased sound.

"I'm betting you're not very experienced in this area," he said, shifting to adjust his grip on Kaito's forcibly slack mouth, thumb pushing into his cheek. "Guess I'll do the work. You don't mind if I turn your throat into a pussy, do you? Of course you don't." He had answered for Kaito, but Kaito didn't actually get the meaning behind his words, his consciousness barely returning in time for his throat to constrict around a sudden intrusion.

His cry came muffled as he gagged violently. The man wasn't fazed, moving his hand to take the other man's place in Kaito's hair, while his other moved to hold up Kaito's jaw.

A threat came whispered in his ear, tailing a dark chuckle as the stink of cigarettes mingled with the already pungent smell filling Kaito's nose, "better behave, little boy. Jūso's monster'll have to mess up your other hole if you can't satisfy him with your mouth."

The name Jūso barely registered in his head, upstaged by the rest of the sentence, but he managed to connect that's probably this big man's name, and most definitely fake. What he latched onto, words bouncing around his head in fear, were the threats of "messing up" his "other hole". Luckily, his clouded judgement still caught onto what that meant right away. The muscles in Kaito's legs twitched, wanting to squeeze his thighs together and shrink away like there were scary shadow monsters looming over his shivering body, wanting to eat him like he were in a children's book. But this wasn't a children's book and these monsters were far more terrifying; Kaito would rather be digesting in the belly of a fictional beast than be in the position he's in now.

Supposed Jūso's girth was too much for Kaito's mouth, his tongue was pressed to the bottom of his mouth, unable to move from its spot, while the tip of his cock forced its way through Kaito's protesting throat. Kaito's chest caved in and then heaved, trying to take in air it couldn't get while also trying to cough and force out the intruder, with no luck. He whimpered around the cock sliding deep into his throat and earned a satisfied grunt from the rough "Jūso". The command to do that more didn't appeal to him, but his vocal cords weren't in his control anymore.

His salivary glands kicked into high gear, drool sliding down his chin and dripping to his thigh as the member embedded in his throat drew back, sliding through the wet heat of his mouth, only to slide in once more soon after pulling back, allowing only a small window for Kaito to breathe in through his nose. The first few times were slow and experimental, probably not wanting Kaito to vomit, but soon it became clear Kaito's gag reflex could handle it, effectively betraying the body it belonged to.

Kaito's head was held in place, the leaking tip pushing through the soft, constricting tissue of his throat with each thrust had slammed his nose into a bed of untamed, black pubes at the base of the cock fucking his throat. Whimpers and moans of discomfort were dragged out of him, the forced curve of his spine while his head was yanked backwards by a rough hand in his hair threaded a tension throughout his entire back, down to his toes that curled and fanned out as the only part of his body he could control.

Sticky evidence like salted caramel coated the back of his throat, each loud pant and whispered curse in his ear sounded like a poorly tuned instrument. Tears poured down his face while saliva spilled from the small bit of room between his lips and the cock choking him when it pulled back, making a total mess of his face. He gagged, icy skeletal hands closing around his neck, digging bony tips into his flesh and closing his throat tightly. Towering over him, Jūso barked "encouragement" through grinning teeth. Kaito's vision blinked out for a moment when he felt a sudden force hit his cheek, a smack sounding in the air. His cry was barely audible as another slap connected with his face, this time catching him on the ear and filling his hearing on the right side with a high pitched ringing, jostling all logical thought out of him. The rough treatment didn't let up, a final bruising slap slamming the palm of an unforgiving hand into his abused cheek, knocking his teeth through the cushion of his skin.

This time, his yelp of pain was heard, the hand in his hair yanking backwards and pulling him completely off the cock trying to suffocate him. His lungs instinctively took in air for him, as vile and smokey as it was, it was still oxygen he desperately needed. He hadn't a single moment of relief before his pained yell was silenced, his mouth stuffed with cock in a single thrust that had his lips touching pelvis in a matter of seconds. His stomach did flips at the blatant abuse of his gag reflex but he held it down, nothing in his stomach anymore to come up anyway.

Jūso warned his impending climax and Kaito squeezed his eyes shut in dreaded preparation. He still wasn't ready when he felt the first hot pumps of cum straight down his throat. The man's cock wasn't long enough to deposit it right into Kaito's stomach, forcing an involuntarily swallow that immediately made Kaito want to throw it back up. While he was still cumming, Jūso pulled back, the next shot of cum hitting the back of Kaito's throat, then the next laid itself on Kaito's tongue. A shudder shook his body as he winced at the awful taste now filling his mouth. In the span of a second, Jūso forced his thumb back into Kaito's mouth and yanked his jaw downwards so his mouth was open wide for the final ropes of cum to criss cross over his tongue, painting pink into milky white.

"Fuck..." The whisper was a ghost of a prayer breathed into the air as Jūso stepped back and admired his handiwork. His mouth curved into a vicious smirk, watching the way Kaito let the deposit in his mouth drip out, a mix of saliva and a stranger's cum staining the mattress between his legs.

Kaito trembled harshly, panting in a desperate attempt to play catch up with all the oxygen that had been kept from him, tears falling by the stain as he hesitated to lift his head. Jūso spoke with a triumphant and satisfied tone, drinking the dregs of Kaito's humiliation like expensive liquor, "I could punish you for not swallowing, but then again... you were pretty amateurish. I did all the work, I can't say I expected anything of you. I'll let it slide, because you made just the best face when you tasted my cum."

"Hey!" The man behind him's voice was nothing short of gleeful, sick enjoyment making him laugh as he leaned over Kaito. "I think he came! He came from having his throat fucked!"

Kaito's ears burned hot as cruel laughter lead shame into his heart, but he swallowed any biting words that could earn him another slap to the face. Though, he couldn't actually think of any venom to spit in the moment...

"He's not worth much in the oral department yet, but I'm spent for now. I'll leave the rest to you two. Have at 'im, boys." With a dismissive gesture, Jūso stepped out of line of sight and Kaito's arms were released, an ache settling in his shoulders from the awkward position they were in. Come to think of it, there had been three men in the room, but he was only aware of two around him.

It hadn't occurred to him the rustling and footsteps around the room his ears had blocked out, the sound of the wolfish man presumably rummaging around the room. "Oi!" he called out to his companions, seeing them finally finished. "Where the hell did ya put the other stuff? Couldn't help but notice the little rascal didn't seem all that affected by that first injection. Thought he ought to have another, stronger dosage, yeah?" Dread sunk like a rock in Kaito's chest, a shiver of fear like a cold finger dragged menacingly up his spine. He didn't want another injection of whatever that stuff was. He was already feeling fuzzy from the previous, even a tingle lingered on his slightly swelling cheek longer than the sting of the slap had.

The man behind him stood up and, no longer supported, Kaito's tired body took the opportunity for a heavy fall onto his back, cushioned by the mattress. Though it was sunken in and looked stained by many different things and, actually he didn't want to be on this anymore.

He heard the start of arguing and turned his head hesitantly. The three men were lazily tossing insults at each other, spitting fire about who was supposedly meant to be responsible for the drugs. A few choice words about what the other two were so occupied with had Kaito wincing, turning his head away. But something caught his eye. Mere feet away the door was from where he lay, the backs of the men to him, so sure they were that he wouldn't move, frozen in fear to his spot. It was a risky glimmer of hope in the headache-inducing dim lighting of the room serving as his cage.

Risky it was, but hope it remained. As silently as the springs of the mattress allowed, Kaito slowly slipped off and onto the floor, his hands and knees sinking into the plush carpet. Putting one knee in front of the other, he shakily tried to gauge the distance between him and the door, his mind's eye already seeing the salvation beyond it.

But, what about his clothes? The one thought made him hesitate. He couldn't trek home fully nude, it was dangerous for his health and also his currently non-existent criminal record. But he didn't know where they were and there was no time to look, it may be dangerous out there, but it was especially dangerous in here.

There was even less time than he thought. His moment of hesitation was the window for one of the men to turn around. Just as he placed down a trembling hand onto the floor, something hit him full force in the chest. The steel-toed boot that caught him in the ribs nearly sent him into the wall and knocked the wind right out of him. Gasping and coughing, Kaito looked up through watering eyes and nonsensical shapes swimming through the negatives of his vision at a sneering face peering down at him.

The heavy boot that just bruised if not broke his ribs nudged him onto his back and placed itself firmly on his chest, pressing down hard as if he weren't already trying desperately to gain back his ability to breathe with stuttered breaths and wet coughs. Nausea made his limbs turn to jelly; he would almost be glad he weren't standing, as he feared he wouldn't remain that way for long.

"Oof. Got you good, didn't I?" The punk man faux cringed, before it quickly settled into a vicious smirk, clearly savoring satisfaction in the pain he inflicted on Kaito's body and pride. He lifted his foot from Kaito's chest, clearly confident no more escape attempted, as ill-thought-out and non-threatening as they may be. While Kaito rubbed his eyes, wiping away his tears in relief short-lived to see his vision fade back to normal, the punk addressed someone else in the room.

"Yo, Tama, I got first dibs, you hear?" It was a challenge the other man didn't meet, simply grumblings under his breath that Kaito couldn't make out.

Wait, 'Tama'? Like, as in egg? Did he mishear or something? In any other situation, Kaito might laugh at the idea of a grown man with such a name, or nickname; a subtle chuckle before a scolding look from Master silenced him.

Oh. Master...

Amusement died before it could surface, but not because of the gravity of his grim situation. Instead, a new depth to his reality revealed itself. What about Master? What about Gakupo? And Miku? And Rin and Len? And... and...

A tightening in his chest had him reaching up to clutch at his heart, grief curling into a tight ball in his core. If he makes it out of here, if he finds his way back home, from wherever he may be, how could he possibly face them? Then there's the fact he may never get out. He may die here. Or worse. Were they looking for him? He didn't know how late it was, one of the men had said he'd been out for a while. Maybe they were worried, but... he hoped none of them got sick from staying out too late to look for him. He... he wasn't worth that.

His train of thought came to an abrupt, crashing end, his arm seized and his body forcefully dragged across the floor to be tossed carelessly back onto the mattress, ignoring his protests, a sense of emergency laced in his words at the rough treatment steamrolling his way to what he can only assume is something horrific, given in spite of vehemently held back consent.

The punk fell to his knees, tugging Kaito's legs apart while he was still dazed at the impact. With an expression starved like he were staring down at a rich meal presented beautifully before him, the man began unbuckling his belt. He signalled with a nod at one of them out of sight, offering a quick, "give it to him" while he wet his lips with an impression of a reptile darting his tongue out.

Kaito tried to pull away, but he was too late, his wrist grabbed, squeezed roughly to ensure bruises, stretching his arm out for a needle stabbed into it. He whimpered pitifully, the liquid in the syringe he recognized as the same from earlier injected into his vein and a freshly familiar rush spreading throughout his body, to his brain.

He let out a moan of distress, ending with a moan of need, even as he tried to fight his body's awakened instincts. As hands circled around his hips, he found himself raising them in acceptance he wasn't actually feeling.

He tried to move a limb, reach out, push away, anything, but there was a disconnect between what his brain was saying and what his body was doing. He had mellowed out, docile in the wake of the drug reinvigorated by a stronger dose. An ache settled in his thighs, spreading to his pelvis, and he looked down, watching in horror as his cock began to rise from where it rested on his lower stomach. Filling with heated blood, the member stood proud between his legs, flushed and already beginning to pulse with an ache to be touched.

He fought tooth and nail his hand's instinct to reach down and grab hold of the erection. While his mind was clouded and his body hot, fear still dug its jagged claws in his soul, a tight hold anchoring him to not be swept away by a drug he didn't even know the name of.

The touch of something hot to his dick jolted awareness up his being and he saw the punk man's cock press against his. The sight of it made Kaito swallow hard, his nails scratching at the mattress as he closed his hands into fists. But it was not a reaction of anticipation. Not at all. Even though his body reacted to just the hint of something sexual, his cock twitching a bit as a pulsing yearning built up in his stomach, even though he was growing hotter by the minute, his heart was growing colder.

The guy brought his fingers to his lips and brought them down, saliva-covered, to slick his cock. "Alright, brother. Gotta bear with me for a minute." Though his words were warning, a predatory grin glued to his face betrayed any masking of his ill intent.

Kaito shook his head, trying frantically but only managing lazily, as he stammered, "n-no... please. I-I'll," he stopped to swallow around the lump in his throat, "I'll do anything, j-just... please no..."

The man's fingers felt unforgiving, digging into Kaito's thighs as he grabbed him and dragged him closer, lining himself up. "Oh, you're already doing something. Just lie back and take it, okay?" He raised his head and nodded to someone over Kaito's head. "Hold him down."

The command brought hands to pin his shoulders to the mattress. Kaito gasped, instinctively reaching up to wrap his fingers around the forearm holding him down, but his eyes stayed glued to the man between his legs.

He attempted one last time, a plea for them to let him go coating his mouth in ash. His begs fell on deaf ears. His legs were spread and pushed up towards his chest as a slick tip pressed against his tight, virginal hole. He choked on another "stop", breaking it off into a cry of pain that faded as his voice cracked.

"Come on," the man growled, shifting himself to get a stronger foothold as he forced himself into Kaito's poor body. Kaito cried openly, tears he thought had dried up already pouring down his face. He hoped, no, _prayed_ he wouldn't be able to get it in and would give up. Luck, however, was not on his side all day and certainly wasn't about to start helping out now.

Another agonized minute and the man's tip finally forced its way into Kaito's once unused hole. A piercing scream tore out of Kaito's throat, scratching its claws in the soft tissue all the way up. His body convulsed as he sobbed loudly, a pain he'd never felt before setting off landmines in his brain.

"Oh, shut up!" The man shouted, but Kaito couldn't silence himself, feeling the spit rub off on his unlubed walls as inches were still being shoved inside of him. He heard a voice above his head and the man raping him respond, but the words were muffled to his ears. His legs shook violently, his nails digging into the forearm he hadn't realized he was still holding onto, as more shouts shredded his throat.

He felt like throwing up. Branches of pain spreading up his gut and a burning between his legs. He gasped over and over, desperately coaxing air into his lungs that left him immediately, until he was full on hyperventilating even as it felt like his throat was closing up. Kaito tried to convey to them he might be dying, he felt like he was dying, but even to him it sounded like useless, pained babbling.

"Ha! Who knew this guy was such a pussy? Ya always saw 'im on stage doin' those fookin' high kicks and lookin' so cool, but look at 'im now." The wolfish man's accent suddenly grew closer to Kaito's ear as his head unconsciously lolled to the side. "Now, now. You gotta be a good boy, okay? Good dogs get sausages." The man chuckled like he was genuinely amused at his own joke. "Good boy..."

The whisper was sticky hot on his skin, like a demon's breath printing the words on his flesh. Kaito shuddered as a wet tongue licked the shell of his ear. He wanted to flinch away, especially as it delved into his ear canal, but he had nowhere to go and his body struggled to move. He jolted as the man inside him gave a thrust, forcing the final inches in Kaito's hole and sheathing his full length inside.

"Fuuuuck..." the man dragged out, muscles seeming to loosen, relaxing like his current position was heaven on earth. "He's wrapped _so_ tight around me. There's no lube, but he's all soft inside. It's like a dream."

The assessment offered no comfort. In fact, it simply amplified Kaito's desire to vomit.

In all this, the pain and torment, his own cock was still hard and dripping pre onto his belly. As much as he didn't want this, he was confused how his body could still feel this, how he could be betrayed by his own vessel that was meant to protect him.

But, his cock was hard, his body could barely move as he was thrust into over and over by an unrelenting dick spreading him painfully wide, and his mind was a complete mess. The pain was quieted, still present, but he had stopped screaming now. He went slack, only able to offer occasional raw moans of pain or confused pleasure as well as sniffles as his tears hadn't stopped.

The man, his rapist or _one_ of them, laughed. "You can't be broken already. God, so weak." Suddenly, Kaito's dick was grabbed and the man began moving his hand up and down to the sounds of Kaito's surprised gasp. "I'll give you a treat already. You looked ready to burst anyway."

With another laugh over the way Kaito clenched around him at the touch, the man pounded into him, his hand moving in synch with his thrusts. The mix of pleasure and pain, feelings good and bad, revived life in Kaito. He let out hesitant moans, wanting so bad to silence himself, but the longer this went on, the farther his mind sunk into an abyss of artificial lust of which he couldn't climb out.

A thumb pressed into his taint, pushing his balls ups and making him whimper softly. The combination of actions fueled by animosity touching his vulnerabiliy melted together in his brain, a blurry painting of trauma and coerced pleasure, as he felt a tensing in his lower belly. Something building up and now his breathing was heavier, uneven and gasping as his legs twitched.

"Ungh... gonna cum?" The punk man didn't look in better condition, his hips fell out of rhythm and sweat dripped from his chin. "Me too. Hey, let's cum together," he said, ridicule wrapped tight in his tone.

Kaito shook his head, his lip trembling as he spoke barely above a whisper. "I-I don't... wanna cum..."

"Too bad." Kaito coughed, strangled by a yelp as the hand wrapped around his dick sped up painfully so. Coaxings for him to cum taunted his ears as he tried to squirm away, finally finding a sliver of fight left in him.

His head tilted and his eyes found the upside down image of the burly man from earlier, Jūso, taking a drag from a cigarette as he lazily stroked his cock at the sight of Kaito being raped. Meeting his gaze, Jūso tilted his head a bit and gave a wink accompanied by a wry smile. Kaito averted his eyes quickly.

He couldn't fight it any longer, the tension building in his lower half. His muscles tensed up, a long, high-pitched moan called out into the air as ribbons of cum shot out of his cock and covered his own chest. All three men whooped and hollered in mocking celebration of Kaito's orgasm, until the one inside him gave a strangled groan. Catching himself on his hands before he could crush Kaito with his falling body, the man panted and moaned as his body shuddered with each pump of hot cum he coated Kaito's insides with. It felt sticky and alien inside of him and if Kaito weren't wrapped snugly in the tail-end of his climax, he would've felt disgusted.

In the pregnant pause that followed, the man caught his breath, before slowly pulling out of Kaito's used ass. As the tip popped out of his ass, the man spread Kaito's cheeks apart, an action Kaito was too sated to protest, and watched the way his cum seeped from the now stretched hole.

"Aw, did you bleed a little bit? Well, you know what they say. The first time always hurts, you know~"

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon. Switch places now, will ye?" The houndish man that had held Kaito down through the whole ordeal finally spoke up, voice like a bark of impatience.

The man stood, tucking his penis back in his jeans. "Fine, have at him. Take my sloppy seconds." His voice was like nails stabbing into Kaito's ears as he laughed, the insult not lost on him.

The wolfish man threw a half-hearted curse at the other, but otherwise he was too eager to grab and manipulate Kaito into another position, his erection straining at the front of his pants.

"Alright, boy. I'm gonna have some fun with you~"


	3. Indicative of a Sinking Problem

The rest of the torture passed quickly in his bleary memory, but he knew it was slow and agonizing at the time.

It was all still fuzzy. The wolf man, Tama if he recalled, took him from behind. Kaito's arm was wrenched behind his back as a hand pressed on the back of his head, smushing his cheek into the mattress. He couldn't offer much reaction as he was eagerly rutted into like the man's bitch in heat, the start of his mind drifting off on a rain cloud. His soft cock hung between his wet thighs like a constant reminder of his shame, and his drool soaked into the mattress, knowing full well his face was already a teary mess. This man's cock was shorter than the other, but fatter and Kaito's walls were strained once again just to accept the intrusion he didn't want. He moaned into the mattress, his fingers closing around air, when the man came inside of him, another deposit of cum to his messy insides.

What surprised him more was when he was picked up, his limp body held in arms like he weighed nothing, and carried over to the chairs on the opposite side of the room. The men sat around smoking while Kaito was bounced unforgivingly on Jūso's oversized cock. Kaito gasped and let out the strangled groans that escaped the strong hand gripping his throat and choking him out as Jūso thrust up into his sloppy, stretched asshole. His fingers clawed at Jūso's arm, but the burly man was acting as if he couldn't feel it, like the nails digging into his skin were a kitten's harmless claws. Kaito's body convulsed, his cock that had hardened once more was leaking a steady stream of cum down it's length, over Kaito's balls and pooling on the chair between Jūso's legs. Jūso's free arm had hooked under both of Kaito's knees and pulled them right up to Kaito's chest, a position that let his cock in deep, _far_ too deep for Kaito's already mistreated stomach. It also let Jūso's tip abuse Kaito's prostate, sending him into one long, foggy-minded orgasm that refused to let his flow of cum end, even as it no longer fired out from his cock, instead his member leaked like a faucet, just as his tears streamed down his face.

During that, Kaito's broken conscience couldn't take it any more and, mercifully, the welcome, comforting arms of unconsciousness embraced him and he passed out before he could see its end.

And here he was, waking in an empty room. His body was stiff atop a mattress that offered little support to his sleeping figure, his eyes barely open to blurred shapes making up the furniture of the somber room. Bleary doubles slowly came together as his eyes struggled to focus, the silence in the room weighing heavy on his violated body. His mind felt numb, a confusion of emotions laid at rest in the wake of his shock. He couldn't cry, he couldn't scream or even open his mouth, for he wondered if his vocal cords would even let out a sound. He surely looked abandoned, filthy, and used.

But he was alone, and that was important. If he wanted to escape, now would be the time and he needed to hurry in case the group was planning to come back. He barely moved before he felt something, like a sticky glob forced out of his anus and slide down his thigh.

He forced back the wave of nausea, trying to suppress the liquid fire that set ablaze his sticky skin. It proved challenging when he managed to climb to his unsteady feet. God, everything hurt, but especially his ass, a throbbing kind of pain inside that existed to make sure he didn't forget, his ribs and cheek felt bruised and his throat sore and raw with each swallow. He would've wondered how he'd explain what happened to his voice, surely showing the effects of the thrashing it took, if only he were in the state of mind to do so.

He stumbled, catching sight of his clothes draped over the back of one of the chairs. Well, his shirt and jeans anyway, he couldn't spot his shoes and, frankly, he didn't care to stay long enough to find them. He slowly pulled his clothes on, wanting to rush but unable to push his body to move faster, already having been shoved past his limit however long ago it was. As he buttoned his pants with clumsy, shaking fingers, he couldn't help but wonder about his clothes being laid out like that. They weren't there before. He entertained the thought that it might have been on purpose, but eventually decided he didn't care. He wanted to leave.

Turning the door handle as silently as he could, he poked his head out the door. Upon seeing no one and nothing but the outside of the motel that he now realized was his location, he crept outside. Only to almost fall to his knees, his feet tripping over something on the ground. Looking down, he felt relief at the sight of his shoes. Mostly he was glad they hadn't been snatched. Instead of putting them on, he hooked his fingers on the backs, picking them up, and booked it.

As a chill set in his bones, he couldn't tell if it was solely because of the night breeze. Rather than analyze, in fact he refused to let more than the most basic of thoughts voice themselves in his head, he hastened the pace of his bare feet on the concrete.

Finally, neon lights made themselves visible and Kaito felt relief swell in his chest. Lights meant people must be roaming about and he might get an answer to where he was. He didn't let himself get too wrapped up in the thought of returning home, as he still felt like he wasn't out of the wolf's den just yet.

He wobbled onto the main street and wanted to cry the moment he saw all the people walking around, enjoying the night life, completely oblivious to what horrific crimes that might be taking place just out of view. If they knew, what face might they make? What would they say? Would they feel disgust? Sadness? Or excitement?

Kaito swallowed back his tears, deciding he cried enough for the day. Hell, enough for the whole week. He just hoped his face wouldn't be too puffy in the morning. He called out softly to a woman nearby, his voice rough from... well, everything.

"Excuse me..." He put on his best pitiful, kicked puppy face, knowing he probably seemed quite suspicious and wanting to make it clear he had no ill intent by getting her attention. "Could you... tell me where I am?"

The woman paused when she got closer to him, her eyes narrowing a bit as she inspected his face. She took her time responding, her brow furrowed as she just about glared at him. "Hey..." she finally spoke. "Aren't you-"

 _Now's not the time to recognize me. Please. Don't look at me like this._ Kaito cut her off, repeating his question with more urgency in his voice. She looked like he'd grown a second head, before answering, "this is Kabukichō," like it were obvious. Which, of course, it wasn't or he wouldn't be asking, but... whatever.

Wait... where did she say they were? Kabukichō, as in... oh god, that's so far from home. Kaito once again had to tell himself not to cry. At least he knew where he was and he could get home this way.

Kaito thanked her, offering the best bow he could in his current state. Just bending like that had him rushing to suppress a groan of pain. He hurried off as fast as his sore body would allow.

The blackish night sky showed no stars, a blanket of light pollution displaying to all of Tokyo a metaphor for Kaito's freshly dirtied soul. Still, the moon reflected on the earth a beautiful light that Kaito no longer felt worthy of being bathed in. His eyes glued on the pale orb in the sky and his feet moving on autopilot, he reached towards it. Uncorrupted, mysterious, and needed. Kaito sought out a momentary comfort in the cool, but not unkind embrace of the moon's light. He did take note that it was a bit lower in the sky than he would like and picked up the pace the best he could before the dreaded light of day could peek out over the horizon.

Somewhere along the way, once his feet began to hurt and he finally felt like he were far enough from what was once his prison, he stopped to put his shoes on. But as he did so, leaning against a nearby wall, he looked up and instantly felt a familiarity in his surroundings. He was close now. So close to home

A renewed energy moved his legs, taking long strides to move faster to make up for his inability to run. Any minute he'd see his building, any minute and absolute safety would be just in his grasp, as long as he keeps moving.

Just the sight of a towering apartment building coming into view was enough to take his breath away. A flood of tears behind his eyes threatened to spill again, but he forced them back with nothing more than a sniffle. He decided he'll be completely safe and free to feel solace as he pleases once he's through the door at last.

The elevator ride went on for what seemed an eternity, Kaito's muscles twitching in anticipation, and he tried to steady his breathing to not overwhelm himself.

Once those elevator doors opened, he pushed too hard to try to get out and quickly found himself leaning against the wall by the elevator, clutching his stomach with an agonized groan. His teeth dug into his soft lower lip partly as distraction as he limped in the direction of his apartment. As much as he wanted to drop to the floor right there, he just couldn't allow himself to.

And there it was.

He hadn't his spare key on him, having left it home since he was meant to be with the group. For once, he found some mercy. Reaching up with a wince to feel around the top of the doorframe, his fingers found cold metal in the form of another spare key resting atop the wood. Master must've looked so strange, getting so many spare keys made for the many Vocaloids he housed, and then an extra one at first dismissed as unnecessary but he declared it was just in case of emergencies.

Sliding the key in the lock and hearing the mechanical unlocking sound, Kaito mentally thanked Master from the past before pushing the door open.

Crossing the threshold felt like stepping into sanctuary and Kaito let himself relax, shutting and locking the door behind him. He released a breath he didn't realize he was holding, habit hammered into his head having him remove his shoes without even thinking about it, and walked with tired feet towards the kitchen. Not for any reason other than he caught sight of something very important.

Meiko's bag was laid out haphazardly on the kitchen counter, and still tucked into it was a blue garment he'd recognize anywhere. Cautious and gentle, Kaito's fingers closed around it and pulled it out, bringing it close to his body. He hadn't realized how badly his hands were shaking until he was holding his beloved muffler in front of his face and suddenly tears were leaking from the corners of his eyes, sliding down his cheeks.

He let himself this time. Hugging the muffler to his chest, Kaito wept, quiet sobs breaking the silence of the night. His fingers tightened in the fabric and his shoulders shook, his legs threatening to buckle, weak in the sudden release of pent up emotion. He barely held himself up with a hand on the counter, his sobs slowing to labored breathing as he wiped at his tear stained face.

Unbeknownst to him, worried, curious eyes watched him from the hall, lips pressed to a thin line to halt a voice from calling out, asking questions. A body pressed back on the wall and hid itself in the shadows as he walked away from the kitchen, down the opposite hall.

Kaito stepped as silently as he could. There was no telling who might be up, though his guess was on Master, who was also the very last person he would like to see right now. Preferably, he would run into no one, and no one seemed to be out of their room this time at night - whatever time that may be - as he made it to his bedroom without incident.

He softly closed the door behind him, entertaining the idea of locking it too, but ultimately deciding it would be a bit strange to his housemates as he never did so, and then he turned around. His lips twitched, attempting a smile he was too exhausted to show. A contrast to that motel room, his bedroom was comfortably furnished. Not over the top, but clear as day someone with personality lived there. A painted dresser in the corner, a full-body mirror beside it, the white walls were sparsley decorated with posters and even some fanart of him Master received when meeting fans. A desk was pushed against the opposite wall, topped a bit messily with certain souvenirs and cute merch, as well as the stray music sheet and practice drawing, Kaito's art skills not quite up to par but getting there, he would say. His eyes trailed to the right side of the room. A lamp he didn't remember turning on sat on his nightstand and lit up the room in a comforting glow. At its base, a cellphone protected by a blue case lay, still plugged into its charger, right where Kaito had forgotten it that morning. It's probably bad for the battery to be plugged in so long, but Kaito still left it be, not even routine strong enough to spend his remaining energy unnecessarily. His eyes were drawn to his bed. A bed a bit bigger than he needed, but he never complained about, covered by a thick, blue comforter that looked all too inviting.

His feet carried him over before he could even think about it. His movements had grown sluggish, his muffler hanging by his side as his arms went slack. The room tilted and next thing Kaito's cheek hit the comforter, his body pitching forward the moment his shins touched the edge of the bed.

Without a care to the fact he was still wearing his day clothes and even that his exhaustion had tempered his ability to feel the aches in his body, Kaito curled up, hugging his muffler to his chest like a safety blanket.

And he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an aside, Tama was Kaito misunderstanding a foreign name. Not that that has any bearing on anything, nor will this fact provide any comfort for the last 3 chapters you just read.


End file.
